Age
by RickHammersteel
Summary: Set after Destroy All Monsters. What if Mechagodzilla was rebuilt to help mankind? A woman goes and remembers the creation of two Mechagodzillas. Side-story to Legendbringer's Evolution of Friendship story.


**Author's Note: The following is a short story set in the universe of Legendbringer's Fall of Starfleet: Evolution of Friendship. I don't think you need to read that story to understand this one. This was written to flesh out a character, foreshadow bits of the main plot, and explain the situation of various people within that universe.**

 **While this is a Godzilla fanfic, it also has mild crossover elements with Digimon Tamers and Power Rangers, but not enough for a crossover tag. The main Evolution fic itself is a huge crossover, though.**

 **I do not own Godzilla, Digimon or any of the characters written in this story, Although Rumiko herself is a major alteration from canon**

May 24, 2008

9 years after the Kilaak Invasion

A woman sat in a boat, watching the waves as it neared her destination. She waved a hand through her long red hair and looked down at her Waynecom Laptop. She looked around the dining area, seeing the people move about. Tourists, all here to learn about the monsters that lived in a far-away island. School-aged kids laughed and played with their monster toys, college students were looking up books on Monster Biology, and parents were chatting away about work and vacation expenses.

She wasn't here for leisure, though. An old friend had called her up for an emergency. Many things ran through her mind as to why Perhaps it was about the Mechagodzilla AI. Perhaps it was about a rogue program in the Monster Island defense grid. Or maybe it was just to stop by for a chat.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a small child,"Mommy, look it's Mothra!"

She turned her head and looked in the window.

Flying in the sky was a large butterfly-like creature, with large pastel colored wings. It chirped as it flew over their ship.

The woman thought to herself as she heard the little kid gush about Mothra

("I like Rodan!" Her little four-year-old said, holding a little pterodactyl-like toy,"He's really cool and fearless!")

The thought of her daughter made her heart sink. She and her daughter have always had a rough relationship, mainly because she's never home as much as she wants to. Working at the Hypnos Corporation, however, has made her job take her away from her family.

As the ship neared the island, she thought back to when she was first hired to do a job.

* * *

October 14, 2001

2 years after the Kilaak Invasion

The woman put down her briefcase as she looked at the young man,"I'm the tech you sent for,, Rumiko Nonaka. Pleased to meet you!" She bowed.

The young man looked at her, and put a hand through his messy hair,"Ah, thank you for coming, Nonaka-san."He adjusted his lab coat,"My name is Dr. Rokuro Ibuki, I'm the head monster biologist here." He looked around his office, and looked upon a mess of papers on a desk,"Ah, here!" He rummaged around a bit, before pulling out a folder,"Come with me."

Rumiko followed him down a long hallway,"Ever since the Simian Invasions of 1974 and '75, we've been reverse-engineering their technology." Rokuro said,"We're working on building our first prototype robot, specifically engineered to fight monsters."

"What's a monster biologist doing on a project like this?" Rumiko asked.

"Simple, I provide information on how to properly combat threats, like Gigan, or, heaven forbid, another Ghidorah. " Rokuro said, looking at a door marked"MG-002"

"Don't we already have a robot?" Rumiko asked,"Why don't we use him?"

"Jet Jaguar can't fix all our problems, and he's hard to catch at times." Rokuro said,"I know, I probably should know how to contact him, considering my bro built him."

"And Godzilla?" Rumiko asked.

Rokuro opened the door,"We don't want to have to rely on him to solve all our problems. If he were to ever die, we'd have no back-up."

"There's Minya." Rumiko looked at the hallway windows, showing a large silver foot as they walked passed.

"Let me show you something." He opened the door at the end of the hallway, showing a computer screen. He tapped on it, "This is footage from Monster Island."

* * *

A large green monster cackled to himself. Wild orange hair flowed on his head as he stomped towards a small hill. He charged up his small horn and fired lightning from his fingertips.

The greenish-black hill stirred, and a small roar sounded as the black hill rose up. Small spines ran down it's back, towards its tail. The beast's snout was pronounced and its eyes a bright orange.

* * *

"Minya!?" Rumiko gasped.

"He molted last year, and that was the result. Keep watching."

* * *

Minya roared, and blasted a blue atomic breath from its maw, burning the creature. Minya lunged at him, biting its neck, drawing blood. His opponent roared and screamed, before feeling its neck snap. Minya leaned over and bit off pieces of his flesh.

* * *

"Minya's gotten more aggressive with age. We don't know if he's going to stay a friend to humanity." Rokuro said. He then looked at Rumiko, who had a look of worry on her face,"Something wrong?"

"No, it just kind of has me a little worried about my own daughter. If a kind soul like Minya changes with age, how much would Rika change?"

Rokuro sighed,"That's the problem with age, it changes us all. Come on, I need to show you the robot." He motioned towards the elevator in the back.

Rumiko still had Rika in her mind as they rode up the elevator. She's home less and less nowadays, so who knows how Rika feels right now. Her heart sank as she realized that Rika is probably going to resent her for this. But she needs to do this, so Rika can live in a safe home, in a safe environment, in a safe world.

She was taken out of her thoughts as the elevator began to show her a large mech. It was bulky, and silver. Metallic muscles were shining in the lights. As the elevator neared the top, she saw the head, a Godzilla head, with orange eyes, and a small crown on the top,"Mechagodzilla." She realized.

"Special Defense Mechagodzilla, to be exact. This is just a prototype and our main heavy-weapons bot. Come on." Rokuro opened the elevator, and lead Rumiko through the catwalk. They soon arrived at a small area in front of the head.

Inside were several computers, with a few employees working. A man in a suit walked up to them,"Hello, I am Dr. Ken Yano, the head of the SD Mechagodzilla project." He shook Rumiko's hand,"And you are just what I needed."

Rumiko nodded,"You wanted me to build you an AI, correct?"

"Yes, please. It doesn't have to be perfect, this is just a prototype." Ken said,"Come on, let me show you what you need to have the AI work with."

* * *

2008

SD Mechagodzilla

She had made a simple AI for it. Mainly, it was a problem-solving program. If Monster A did this, MG would do that. She also built in a Friend/Foe program, allowing for the mech to find it's target more easily, and prevent collateral, or killing any friendly monsters.

Its first outing was a success.

* * *

January 2, 2002

A large monster landed, on the ground, green scales ran along its body, a yellow torso with a buzzsaw on its stomach. Its beak was a shining metal, a red visor was its sole eye. It changed it's bladed arms together, and roared before heading towards Tokyo.

"Gigan has landed, send in Mechagodzilla!" A JSDF officer said.

A smile came on Ken's face,"Alright, girl, show them what you got."

Mechagodizlla's back burst with flames as they thrust it up into the air. It turned flew towards Gigan.

Gigan stopped in its tracks as it heard a flying noise. It turned it's head, only for a metal foot to slam into it, causing it to reel back into a nearby mountain. Gigan roared in rage as it picked itself up. It looked at Mechagodzilla, and then swung its blade at it.

Mechagodzilla raised its arm to block it, before thrusting its other arm to punch Gigan in the left half of its chest.

Gigan roared in pain as it stepped back. It snarled at Mechagodzilla, jumping up and striking down with its blade.

Mechagodzilla used it's back thrusters to fly it's head into Gigan's torso, causing it to fly back and slam into the earth. Mechagodzilla's eyes charged with energy, and with a mighty roar, it fired yellow eye beams at Gigan.

Gigan leaned it's head up, and fired its own red eye beam. The two beams collided, and discharged into a large explosion, sending the two monsters back.

Gigan slowly got up, noticing that Mechagodzilla was slowly getting back on its own feet. Seeing it's chance, it ran at Mechagodzilla, and slammed it's two claws on its shoulders, and used its abdominal buzzsaw to strike at the mech.

Sparks flew from Mechagodzilla's torso, before Mechagodzilla slammed its head into Gigan's own, causing the monster to fly back, but not before Mechagodzilla fired two bracers from its arms, grabbing Gigan's blade arms. It placed its foot on Gigan, and began pulling its arms back, pulling at Gigan's blades. Gigan made pained cries as Mechagodzilla ripped both blades out, causing blood to gush from the sockets.

Gigan's eye began to fizzle out as it laid it's head back.

The JSDF cheered as Mechagodzilla few back to base.

However, as they went to clean up Gigan's corpse, they would find nothing there...

* * *

2008

The ship docked, allowing Rumiko to step foot on the island. Thoughts came to her mind, of monster battles that came after King Ghidorah. Did they really think it was over? Did they really think that there'd be no more monster fights? Although, after the threat of Ghidorah was over, there wasn't anything else that could be considered a big threat.

At least, at first.

* * *

September 29, 2004

The Millennian Invasion

"I'm doing what I can to make sure you have a home, Rika!" Rumiko shouted on her phone,"Don't take that tone with me, young lady, I am doing my best, and-" She snarled,"She hung up."

Rokuro looked over his computer desk,"Um, you want to get to work to keep your mind off of things?"

Rumiko sighed,"Sure. What's the situation this time?"

"It's about MG-003: Kiryu." Rokuro said,"When SD Mechagodzilla turned out to be a success, we went on our way to make another robot, one that had more weaponry. And we had just happened upon the skeleton of the original Godzilla."

"I thought there weren't any remains after the Oxygen Destroyer?" Rumiko said.

"So did we." Rokuro said,"But then a few scuba divers happened upon his bones while searching for fossils. We decided that if we used his bones, we could reinforce our mech's body, make it more agile and durable than the last one. However..." he pressed a button, showing some footage,"This is during Godzilla's battle with Orga two months ago."

"We sure do get invaded by a lot of aliens." Rumiko mused.

"You're telling me."

* * *

A large grey creature stomped around the city of Paris, destroying its buildings with its enormous claws. A mighty roar came from it as it fired an energy beam from its shoulder cavity, destroying other buildings. A mighty roar then came from the smoke, and a blue breath of atomic flame hit the creature.

A charcoal-black foot stomped towards Orga, leading up to a spined back, to an angry head, with a pronounced snout. Godzilla roared, walking towards Orga.

Orga stomped towards its opponent, swinging its large hand to swat Godzilla into the buildings below. Orga clenched its claw, and attempted to slam it onto the radioactive beast, only for Godzilla to grab it by the wrist.

Godzilla's spines lit up, allowing it to breathe its atomic breath into Orga's face. Orga roared in pain and frustration. Godzilla got up, and slammed his tail into Orga's body, causing the alien beast to stumble backwards.

Orga shook its small head, before running towards Godzilla and striking forward with both of its fists towards Godzilla.

The King of the Monsters tried to grab each of the fists with it's claws. Godzilla was pushed back a few feet, leaving marks on the ground below. A loud roar interrupted them, and the sound of a metal behemoth landing caused both of their heads to turn.

Kiryu was much like Mechagodzilla, except that parts of his body were sleeker and more jointed. IT's crown was longer, and its snout was longer. Black gill-like lines came from his neck, and his tail swung as he walked. His eyes lit up with a yellow light, and Kiryu ran towards Orga with unprecedented speed, pulling out an energy blade from its arm, and stabbed it into the beast, causing Orga to roar in pain. Kiryu's mouth charged with energy, allowing it to blast Orga, shocking it.

Godzilla let out a roar as it walked towards Orga.

At the sound of this, Kiryu's eyes turned bright red. With a roar, Kiryu turned to the city and began to stomp on the buildings around it.

"What," A JSDF officer gasped,"Kiryu's gone out of control!"

"Damn it, Godzilla's roar must have awakened the spirit of the original Godzilla within him! Quick, summon the prototype!" Ken shouted.

Godzilla growled in confusion, as its new ally had suddenly gone insane. He would have to stop the thing later, as Orga got back up and sped off towards him. Orga grabbed Godzilla by the shoulders, it's maw began to enlarge, ready to swallow the monster whole.

Mechagodzilla arrived in short time, using its wrist bracers to restrain Kiryu. Kiryu struggled in its grasp. Mechagodzilla pulled the robotic beast towards it and used its arms to wrap around it.

Godzilla was almost halfway within the mouth of Orga. With a mighty roar, every bit of Godzilla's cells began to glow with energy. Beams of light emanated from his body, and waves of energy flowed from him, causing Orga's body to sizzle and fry from the inside.

* * *

"What was that!?" Rumiko gasped in shock.

"A new power of his. We call it the Nuclear Pulse. Godzilla's getting stronger as time goes on." Rokuro said with a frown.

* * *

Godzilla turned his attention to the Mechagodzillas. He stomped towards Kiryu, only to be stopped by the sounds of Mechagodzilla roaring.

Godzilla growled back.

"Are they communicating?" Ken said,"Is Mechagodzilla's AI that good that it can communicate with other monsters?"

Godzilla nodded in understanding, before turning and heading back towards the sea.

* * *

"My Mechagodzilla AI must've evolved, fascinating." Rumiko frowned,"But Kiryu..."

"We're hoping you could build us a new AI to prevent that from happening." Rokuro said with a frown,"Kiryu is one of our best weapons, we can't afford to make it a liability."

Rumiko got up with a nod,"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

2008

Rumiko had built the AI to properly tune out Godzilla's noises and had a much greater problem-solving algorithm than Mechagodzilla's.

Rumiko smiled. Now Kiryu will be a suitable replacement for Godzilla, should the worst happen. She never expected to be called in again after that, however. Whatever Roruko wanted it for, it had to have been serious. She walked up to the front entrance of the main laboratory and went inside.

Rokuro was pacing the floor, a worried look on his face. His head shot up as Rumiko entered,"Rumiko, I'm glad you came."

"Hey, what's the occasion?" Rumiko asked.

Rokuro sighed,"This... I want you to see this, and get some advice. Come on, oh, and congratulations on your Doctorate."

He led her to a small computer room,"It's about Godzilla."

Rumiko looked at him,"What about him?"

Rokuro showed two images, one was an image of Godzilla, with a red center,"This is a thermal image of Godzilla in 1999, and this," The other image was also of Godzilla, who's red center had grown to nearly his entire body,"This is a thermal image of him in 2008, after the battle with Biollante."

"His body temperature is rising!" Rumiko gasped.

With a nod, Rokuro began,"I believe that Godzilla is beginning to have a nuclear meltdown. In time, maybe a year, maybe two, he will overheat, and eventually, meltdown into the earth's core itself." He chuckled,"Amazing, Godzilla is one of our greatest defenders, and now? He has the potential to kill us all."

Rumiko thought about this for a long moment,"Is there anything we can do?"

Rokuro leaned back,"There is something, and it's risky. We'll need to create something that Kiryu can use to stop the meltdown: A Sub-Zero Cannon. If we freeze Godzilla at the exact moment his body temperature reaches 1200 degrees, we'll stop the meltdown before it reaches the core. However, the place where he dies will be heavily irradiated, and become uninhabitable."

"And why are you telling me this?" Rumiko asked,"Isn't figuring this out your job?"

"Actually, I just wanted my friend to know in advance." He smiled,"That, and I wanted you to see one last thing."

"What?" Rumiko asked.

"You remember that priestess that foresaw Mechagodzilla attacking?" Rokuro began to type on his computer," She had another vision a few days ago, and let us record this video."

* * *

An old woman sat in the middle of the Okinawan temple,"I had another vision. This time, the monster isn't from the stars, nor from the skies. The monster," Her eyes opened, visions appeared in front of her eyes.

Godzilla in steaming water.

Monsters thrown from canyons.

A man in bug-like armor getting slammed into a building by an unseen creature.

The shadow of a man with an eyepatch walking away.

"Comes from our own follies once more." The old woman gasped,"The King will fall, leaving the Seven Starlings to their hopeless fight. Only a Prince will be their last hope."

"What monster is this?" asked an unseen voice.

"The Devil." The woman said, hearing a malicious roar in her mind.

* * *

"The... devil?" Rumiko questioned.

"I have no idea what it means." Rokuro sighed,"But... we're starting to see some activity near Dr. Daisuke Serizawa's resting place. Something... is waking up over there."

"And that is why I am here." Said a voice. A man in a long black trenchcoat walked into a room.

Rumiko turned and looked at the man,"Who are you?"

"I am..." He thought for a moment,"You can call me Serizawa. I am of the Xillians."

"What!?" Rumiko took out a small device from her back pocket.

"Relax," Rokuro said, holding up his hand,"He's here in peace."

Rumiko held on to her device, there was a long pause before she asked,"What's with the outfit?"

"Outfit?" The Xillian blinked, before chuckling,"Oh, well, Earth is not the only planet that had a Sixties phase. We changed out of those jumpsuits and sunglasses a long time ago."

"Why are you here?" Rumiko snarled.

Serizawa walked up to her, and began to speak,"One of our own monsters is getting spooked."

Rumiko gave a raised eyebrow,"Spooked?"

Serizawa pulled out a small tablet, and showed her footage, of a three-headed, golden dragon roaring and crashing in an energy barrier,"King Ghidorah is sensing something starting on Earth."

"You brought back Ghidorah!?" Rumiko shouted.

"In a way, yes." Serizawa said calmly, before putting the tablet back in his pocket,"What? Did you expect, after letting the Kilaaks handle the beast, we'd let our greatest weapon die!? We couldn't resist taking its carcass and then reviving it. However, we had second thoughts." he sighed,"We had let many aliens handle our tech, given them information on your monsters, and even let them borrow our own beast controllers."

"You were behind all those invasions!?" Rumiko gasped.

"In a way, yes. We gave them coordinates, hoping that Godzilla and his allies would lose. However, they've failed, time and time again, so... we've given up. Godzilla is too powerful." The Xilian sighed,"On the behalf of my people and the rest of the aliens who invaded you, I apologize."

Rumiko had a skeptical look on her face,"Alright, so anything else you'd like to say?"

"We're going to lend you Ghidorah and Gigan to fight this menace on your behalf." Serizawa said,"We know of Godzilla's impending doom, and in the case that this beast comes and attacks after Godzilla dies, we will send them to fight the beast." He smiled,"After all, it took ten monsters to fully kill Ghidorah, how do you think this monster will handle it and Gigan?"

Rumiko frowned,"Show me the beasts again."

Serizawa opened his tablet and showed:

Gigan, its body now pitch black, with two chainsaws on each hand.

And King Ghidorah, resting, but for some reason, its middle head had glowing green eyes.

"Why does his middle head have green eyes?" Rumiko asked.

"You'll see," Serizawa said.

Rumiko sighed, and looked up at him,"Final question, how do we know you won't betray us again?"

"I will be your hostage." Serizawa said, holding up his hands,"I will remain here, and keep watch over Ghidorah and Gigan's actions, and as a peace offering, I will be an advisor, until you trust me."

Rumiko turned,"This is a lot to take in, is this all you needed me for?"

"Actually, I know you're heading to Mystic Island soon, so..." Rokuro gave her a slip of paper,"If the Power Rangers can help, or any other superhero you meet over there can lend us aid, let them know."

Rumiko looked at the slip of paper, and nodded,"I will." she turned and began to leave the building.

The news of Godzilla's eventual demise was shocking to her. It also gave her some time to think. She pulled out her phone and began to type Rika's number,"I need to do something before I leave for Mystic Island." She called,"Hey Rika. Do I need a reason to call? I just wanted to check up on you before I leave for work. Don't worry, I'll be sure to record that match. I know you'll win, and make that poor boy cry. I have complete faith in you, I always will. Yes. I love you too, goodbye, and tell Renamon to be careful too." She closed her phone and left for the boat.

 **A/N: Yes, the Showa Godzilla is canon here. Here is a short timeline of events:**

 **Every movie that doesn't involve Minya is set before the 1990s, while all the movies with him-barring Godzilla's Revenge, ugh- is set during the 90s. Yes, the male doctors here are then grown-up versions of the kids from some of the movies. I've also decided to make Zone Fighter non-canon, but if you wish, you can say that the Gigan here is another Gigan.**

 **The details of Godzilla also fighting Biollante were mentioned in Legendbringer's fic. The details of his ensuing death and battle with his final opponent are also planned to be included as an arc of that fic.**

 **Again, this fic is a short story in the Fall of Starfleet: Evolution of Friendship universe, written by my co-writer, Legendbringer. He is allowed to put this in as a chapter in his fic if he so pleases.**


End file.
